


Whose really the one lacking control here?

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean and Cas have been annoying Sam. Every time Cas gets too excited during sex, he shatters the bulbs in the bunker. Dean has the idea to have Cas practice some control and stamina by masturbating, but now Dean is the one suffering until he bribes Cas to let him participate.It's just Smut. No deep plot line here ;)Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	Whose really the one lacking control here?

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sex scenes below: My works are intended for those 18 and over.

Dean bit his lip as he gripped the sheets in between his fingers, watching Cas arch his back as he touched himself. It had been his idea to help Cas get some control over his orgasms…there were only so many times they could change the light-bulbs in the bunker before Sam got annoyed, no matter how supportive he’d been about their relationship revelation. Dean had never considered he’d be the one suffering for his own idea though. 

He’d naively thought it would be fun to teach Cas some control…but now he was the one losing his. Cas’ eyes had been closed for a while now, his nimble fingers wrapped around himself and stroking himself lazily for the moment. He was naked and his skin was sticky from sweat…Dean learned early on that Cas had been full of it with that line…at least when it came to sex. He’d tried to rationalize it to Dean about concentration and blah, blah, blah. Dean had tuned out as soon as he’d made the discovery, considering they’d been stuffed in the backseat of the Impala when it happened. He still remembered dragging his palm along Cas’ dewy chest as he ripped the most sinful moans out of his Angel’s lips….and those thoughts weren’t helping him now as he kneeled at the end of the bed, on his knees, his chin resting on the bed…leering like the pervert he was. 

He was frustratingly fully clothed, and his dick was screaming inside his jeans, pressing up against the denim in a desperate bid to be free…and oh did he want to let it get its way. Cas’ legs were spread, and Dean felt a low moan erupt from his own throat as he watched Cas slide his other hand down to tease his entrance. He went to stand up, desperate to put his hands on him, when he felt his knees forcibly hit the floor again.

‘Cas…” Dean tried to growl out, but it came out more like a strangled cry. 

“Just following your instructions, Dean,” Cas murmured breathlessly. “You said you weren’t going to touch me…”

“You motherfucker,” Dean said with narrowed eyes as he realized the game had truly been turned around on him. 

Cas stilled his hand and sat up to look at Dean, his hand still holding his cock in his hand. “To quote you, “You can’t be like a virgin on her wedding night every damn time, Cas”, he growled out, his lids heavy as he slowly stroked himself as he kept his heavy eye contact with Dean. 

Dean was very much regretting his attitude now. “Do you want me to beg, Cas?”

“Typically, yes, I’d enjoy that immensely. However, you have been insufferable…so today? I want you to suffer.” Cas laid his head back on the pillow and went back to stroking himself, with one hand teasing his hole with the other, and Dean felt his dick would be cursing his superior attitude earlier if he could…especially as Cas arched back and started letting soft, breathy moans of pleasure slip between his lips. Dean watched his strong fingers curl around his cock and drag up and down…and he tried to stand again, feeling Cas again bang his knees back to the ground. 

“Cas…” Dean pleaded with his tone as his fingers dug deep into the mattress. 

“Perhaps I am not the only one who can’t control themselves to others’ standards, hmm?” Cas groaned out; his eyes screwed shut as he gasped out his reply. 

“Come on, sweetheart…” Dean groaned as the lights flickered ever so softly. “I can help.”

“Help by fucking me…You’re so selfless,” Cas said with a deep chuckle.

“I’ll suck your dick after,” Dean said as he crawled on his knees to be up near Cas’ head, which Cas allowed. He smiled as Cas’ eyes lit up…not literally…but he enjoyed the intrigue in his eyes. Dean was still not great at oral, but Cas fell over himself for it every time like he was the best in the world. At least it was good for his ego…and a carrot he could dangle for what he wanted.

“Give me that first…and you can fuck me after,” Cas said with a gleam in his eye as Dean groaned and palmed himself through his jeans. 

“My dicks gonna explode,” Dean argued as he undid his belt buckle and started to undo his zipper, giving him some relief. 

Cas rolled his eyes in annoyance. “No man ever died from having slightly delayed gratification, Dean…or can you not practice what you preach?”

Dean narrowed his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. “Is that a challenge? I’ve been doing this longer than you, Cas…”

Cas smiled lazily as he continued to stroke himself, watching Dean’s eyes study him hungrily. “Maybe it is.”

Dean attempted to stand, and Cas didn’t stop him. He shucked off his pants and underwear in one heap and crawled onto the end of the bed, smiling slyly. He ran his hands along Cas’ muscular thighs and smiled more as Cas parted them for him. His fingers traced gently into the softer flesh of his inner thigh and he ran his hands up to Cas’ knees. He leaned down and kissed his stomach, under the navel, feeling the soft trail of dark hair there brush his lips. Cas pulled his hand away from his dick and lifted his pelvis in silent request and Dean grinned as he looked up at him through his lashes. Cas may have been feeling cocky before, but with Dean between his legs offering him up his favorite thing, he was putty in his hands…and Dean loved it. He licked his lips, making sure Cas’ eyes were locked on him, and he was rewarded by seeing Cas’ breath hitch in his throat as he slid just the tip of his tongue out of his mouth and traced a wet line along his cock. 

He slowed as he saw a soft spark of blue behind Cas’ eyes and he immediately pulled away to leave a chaste kiss on his inner thigh. “Uh uh. If you blow the bulbs again, Sam’s not going to speak to either of us for a week. We promised.”

Cas groaned and threw his head back on the pillow in frustration. “Fuck the lightbulbs.”

“I mean…if you’d rather do that…” Dean said with a grin as he feigned crawling off the bed and laughed playfully as he felt Cas use his Grace to yank him back onto the bed at the same time as his hand reached out and his fingers twisted into Dean’s hair. 

“We had a deal…” Cas growled out low in his throat and pushed him back toward his crotch. Dean grinned because he knew Cas wasn’t using even a minimal amount of his strength and if Dean had said no, he’d have respected it. There was something about the element of danger without any actual danger that thrilled him. 

“Bossy...” Dean said as he licked his lips again before kissing the head of Cas’ cock. He slid the tip into his mouth and slowly worked his way to make it spit slick, holding Cas’ trembling thighs apart with his broad hands and stealing glances up to make sure they weren’t about to be covered in shattered glass. Cas had his fist held up to his lips and was biting down on his knuckle, and Dean felt his own dick jump at the sight, laying swollen and sensitive between his legs, pressed against the mattress. He slowly worked to bottom out, feeling Cas’ cock fill his throat and he breathed slowly through his nose, working through his gag reflex. He heard Cas swear under his breath as he deepthroated him and his brain went fuzzy as it always did when he drug such filthy noises out of his Angel. His Angel, he thought with rabid possession as he slid up and back down quickly before pulling off and nipping at Cas’ thighs. He felt Cas grip his hair tight enough that he gasped out in combined pleasure and pain before Cas pushed him back down, making Dean’s brain fuzz up again as he did as Cas was asking and took him back in his mouth. God, he loved when he got forceful about what felt good to him. It had been a rocky road to that, and Dean still found it so sexy when he could wrestle out of Cas what made him feel good….and this, this was his favorite.

Dean continued working him with his mouth, stopping only when he saw the lights dim, but not calling Cas out for it now. He would pause, letting his warm breath ghost along Cas’ thighs as he left open mouthed kisses until Cas would bring his hand back to pull him back. He’d know then that Cas had himself under control. Dean, watching Cas as he moved his hot mouth up and down on him, thought he might be nearing his orgasm. Cas was letting out more breathy moans, his back arching off the bed, and his toes were beginning to curl into the sheets. Dean took the opportunity to drag a hand to Cas’ hole and traced it with his thumb…because he was going to bury himself there as soon as Cas came. He teased his entrance and slid the tip of his thumb in, feeling Cas tense around him as he heard him groan. Angels didn’t apparently need prepping or lube, but Dean loved to tease…

He moved his thumb away and slid in his pointer finger, moving it slowly in a “come here” motion as he rubbed against Cas’ prostate. Cas almost rocketed off the bed and Dean had to all but hold him down, his mouth still locked around his cock. The lights got very bright and Dean winced and covered his head with a hand instinctively but as he stilled his finger, the lights went back to normal and he slid slowly up and off. “Cas…” Dean said accusingly, with humor, as Cas sat up, wild eyed with his hair in disarray and glared at Dean. 

“That was your fault…” Cas groaned out; his pupils blown to black holes as he flopped back on the pillow. “Do it again…” He moaned as he bucked his pelvis up. 

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled as Cas writhed on the mattress as he slid a finger back in while he slid back down on him. He wouldn’t be long now…He worked a second finger in and pumped him slowly until he felt him tense up, then he pulled his fingers out and slid his mouth off, finishing him with his hand as Cas bit the pillow. He tensed but the lights only flickered as Cas moaned his name, muffled through the fabric. Dean worked his dick as he came letting the come slide down his hand. As he felt Cas tremble in the aftershocks, he slicked up his own, now throbbing, cock with Cas’ own come and he quickly positioned himself and slid straight in till his pelvis was wedged tightly against Cas. It was so hot and tight, and Dean gripped onto Cas’ hips as he felt him react. Already overstimulated, Cas cried out, arching off the bed and flinging the pillow he’d been clutching across the room. 

“Goddamnit, Dean!” Cas yelled as his eyes rolled back in his head and he reached up to clutch the headboard. “Fuck you!”

“You made a deal…” Dean said with a groan as he slid out and thrust hard back in, dragging out another string of obscenities from his Angel. “I sucked you off and even threw in some fingering. I watched you jack off for half an hour before that. I’ve been a saint,” Dean growled low before he laid his chest on Cas’ and he wrapped his arms around his thighs. 

Cas’ eyes locked with him, though Dean smiled as he saw Cas’ were a blur of sated pleasure, all but boneless as he drove into him. He was being rough…something he had never felt comfortable doing with any of his other partners, but Cas was his safe space, and he took everything Dean gave him and begged for more every time. Dean had to look away from those intrusive, all knowing eyes, so he buried his face in his neck, nipping his earlobe and sliding his tongue along the shell of his ear. His fingers dug into Cas’ thighs, hard enough to bruise him if he could, and Cas cried out as Dean angled his pelvis to the perfect angle, hammering him in the prostate as he gave his last hard, almost frantic thrusts. As he came, he buried himself as deep as he could, feeling himself fill Cas with his own heat as he moaned his name over and over in his ear...until he heard glass shatter and felt the tinkling of glass falling around him. His eyes had been screwed shut but he knew…the room was dark. He winced as he sensed impending doom.

“FUCK YOU GUYS! I’M GOING TO EILEEN’S AND I’M TAKING JACK WITH ME!” came the booming, very annoyed voice of Sam down the hall. 

They both lay there in the dark, their bodies still locked together, until Dean began to giggle, and Cas joined in, having safely used his Grace to remove the remnants of the shattered bulb as soon as it happened. They were both full on laughing in the darkness even after Sam had left, knowing he wasn’t really THAT mad. 

Finally, they were laying together, fingers lazily grazing one another when Dean laughed huskily and whispered in Cas’ ear. “Want to see what we can do when we don’t have to worry about the lights?”

Cas was up and off the bed as soon as the words escaped Dean’s mouth, but the room was pitch dark. Dean frowned in the darkness a moment until he heard Cas speak as the door opened. “If you can find me…you got a deal.”

Dean grinned to himself in the dark and he set out in search of his prey. Life was good.


End file.
